


I Love You (And That’s All I Really Know)

by RandomestFandoms



Series: Arianne Martin [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Original Character(s), Sister-Sister Relationship, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: A few years after graduating high school, Arianne has the most important concert of her life.  Of course her entire pack comes to see itFt. Hazel Martin by @perfectlystiles
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Arianne Martin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I Love You (And That’s All I Really Know)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlystiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlystiles/gifts).

> Based around my Teen Wolf OC Arianne Martin and featuring the wonderful Hazel Martin by the loml perfectlystiles

Arianne twirled the microphone in her hand, watching as the dancers cleared the stage until it was just her and her guitar left onstage for the final performance of the final night of her world tour. Her floor length dress, soft gold and strapless, fluttered around her legs as she turned back to the crowd.

“Alright LA,” she called, pausing until the cheers died down. “Thank you all for being such an amazing crowd tonight! It’s always a thrill to perform so close to home, especially in the city I grew up in! And it means that my boyfriend can take the night off and come to a show! Say hi Scott!” 

A light, and all of the cameras, spun over to focus on Scott, blushing but smiling brightly in the front row.

“For those of you who don’t already know, Scott and I have been dating since I was seventeen and most of this album was about him, but! If you’ll all indulge me for a few minutes, now that I’ve put him on the spot, I think we should throw back a bit for this last song so, if you know it, you know what to do!”

The cheers rose again and turning into a roar of approval as she strummed the opening chord.

_ We were both young when I first saw you _

_ I close my eyes, and the flashback starts _

_ I'm standing there _

_ On a balcony in summer air _

_ See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns _

_ See you make your way through the crowd _

_ And say, "hello" _

_ Little did I know _

She had to fight to stop herself from staring at Scott the entire time, looking out into the audience as she reminisced. It was easy to lose herself in thought, her mind going back to the very first time they’d met, on her first day of kindergarten. She’d never expected that falling off of the swings would introduce her to her soulmate, and yet the little dork who’d bandaged her up and kissed her knee - “that’s what my mommy does when I get hurt” - had grown up into the most caring man she knew. She glanced back at him, seeing his red eyes shining at her through the bright stage lights, and continued to sing.

_ That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles _

_ And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet" _

_ And I was crying on the staircase _

_ Begging you, "please don't go," and I said _

_ Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone _

_ I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run _

_ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_ It's a love story baby just say "yes" _

The energy from the crowd was contagious, and Arianne’s slow sway turned into proper movement, waving her arm along with the crowd. Losing herself in thoughts of soulmates, Arianne’s gaze drifted back towards the pack. But instead of looking for Scott’s eyes, she sought out her first soulmate, focusing on the fiery red glow of Hazel’s hair where she danced along beside him. It was only then that she noticed the multiple other pairs of glowing eyes, blue and gold alike, surrounding her. The entire pack had made it, she realized suddenly. Most of them hadn’t been sure if they’d be able to but Derek and Lydia had promised to try, and clearly they’d succeeded - no doubt Hazel had gotten involved too, Arianne knew that her twin would always come through for her. 

She smiled brightly in their direction, silently thanking her sisters and pseudo-brother for getting their entire family together for what would undoubtedly be the most important concert of her career.

_ So I sneak out to the garden to see you _

_ We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew _

_ So close your eyes _

_ Escape this town for a little while _

_ 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter _

_ And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" _

_ But you were everything to me _

_ I was begging you please don't go and I said _

Despite her best efforts, Arianne couldn’t help but lose herself in even more memories; days spent around town and nights spent in the woods; countless fights and dates; all the memories she had and treasured of her too-short time with Erica. While Arianne knew that she belonged in a city, and would never regret moving back to LA, she would always have a special place in her heart for Beacon Hills. Still glancing back to her pack, Arianne turned back towards the rest of her audience as she continued to sing.

_ Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone _

_ I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run _

_ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_ It's a love story baby just say "yes" _

_ Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel _

_ This love is difficult, but it's real _

_ Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess _

_ It's a love story baby just say "yes" _

_ Oh, oh _

_ I got tired of waiting _

_ Wondering if you were ever coming around _

_ My faith in you was fading _

_ When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said _

She leaned her guitar against the piano still in the corner of the stage and set the microphone back in its stand, waiting a moment for her audio team to switch her to the headset mic hidden by her red curls. Subtly she grabbed a box off of the piano, hiding it behind her back as she continued to sing acapella - the crowd going quiet as she did.

_ Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone _

_ I keep waiting for you but you never come _

_ Is this in my head? I don't know what to think _

She crossed the stage one more time, stopping right in front of her pack. From where she stood she could see the knowing looks that Stiles, Lydia, and Derek were sharing, and the proud look on Hazel’s face as she raised her phone. Scott, it seemed, had no idea what was coming, but when Arianne locked eyes with her twin, getting a soft smile and a nod in return, she took a deep breath and met his gaze - red eyes having faded back into the warm brown that she loved.

_ I knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said _

As she sang, Arianne knelt down on one knee - a difficult feat in her dress - and revealed the red velvet box that she’d been hiding behind her back.

She heard Lydia’s gasp and Hazel’s soft exhale, heard Stiles’ “oh my god” and the thunderous roar of the crowd, but it all faded into the background as she watched Scott’s eyes widen, mouth moving wordlessly.

Hoping that he, and everyone else filling the arena, wouldn’t hate her lyrical change, but still confident in the revisions that Hazel had helped her perfect - one perk of having an English major as a twin was that she always had a second opinion that she could rely on - she gave him a small smile before finishing.

_ Marry me Romeo _

_ You'll never have to be alone _

_ I love you and that's all I really know _

_ I talked to your mom, we’ll pick out a white dress _

_ It's a love story baby just say 'yes' _

The crowd fell absolutely silent, waiting with bated breath.

After a moment, which felt like a lifetime to the singer, Scott nodded.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Yes.”

“He said yes!” Hazel screamed - and Arianne has never been more grateful for having a sister who could be her voice when she was speechless. Between Derek, Isaac, Stiles, and Liam - although any of the wolves could have done it single handedly - Scott was lifted onto the stage.

He helped her stand before lifting her, spinning her around and pressing kisses all over her face. 

The crowd had gone wild, but quieted when he set her down.

_ Cause we were both young when I first saw you _

When she finished singing, she grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down for a proper kiss, sliding the golden ring onto his finger.

“I love you, Scott McCall,” she whispered, although the microphone picked it up.

“I love you, Arianne Martin.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Love Story by Taylor Swift - obviously I did not write it but for the sake of this fic, Arianne did  
Feel free to visit my on tumblr @ randomestfandoms-ocs


End file.
